Vacation To Namimori
by Shironyan HibariAddict18
Summary: Natsu dan teman-temannya datang ke Namimori untuk liburan. Selama liburan mereka tinggal di Vongola Base. [CHAP 2 LAST CHAP UPDATE!]
1. First Day In Namimori

**_Title: Vacation To Namimori_**  
**_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira, Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima _**  
**_Rate: T untuk jaga-jaga _**  
**_Genre: Humor-General _**  
**_Warning~ Kata tidak baku,humor mungkin garing,dan lain lain _**

**_Fic ini idenya Shironyan dapet pas lagi makan #apahubungannya _**  
**_Oke gak usah dengerin curcol gaje itu yah~ mulai yuk :3_**  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Vacation To Namimori

.

.

.

.

By Shironyan HibariAddict18

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, Semua warga Namimori mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Dari pintu utama keluarga Sawada, seorang wanita berambut pendek keluar dan mengecek kotak suratnya.

"Ada surat" Wanita itu mengambil surat itu lalu membawanya masuk. Dilihatnya sekilas nama pengirim dan alamatnya. Tangannya membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

"Ara ara~.. Natsu-kun mau datang Tsu-Kun!" Ujarnya pada anaknya yang sedang sarapan. "A-Apa? N-Natsu-San?" Anak lelaki itu meneguk airnya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dalam rangka apa?" ia kembali memakan nasinya. "Katanya.. 'Aku datang ke Namimori untuk liburan jangka panjang.. aku diberikan waktu liburan oleh Master.. aku akan datang bersama beberapa temanku!' begitu katanya" Jawab wanita bernama Nana itu.

"..hm" Tsuna itu hanya terdiam sambil mendirikan sendok dan garpunya. "Berapa banyak temannya yang akan datang Kaa-San?" Tanyanya lagi.

"…Hmm.. Katanya.. 5 orang" Nana menutup surat itu lagi. "Hm.. Rumah kita sepertinya tidak akan cukup untuk mereka.." gumam Tsuna.

"Tenang saja! Kita mendapat pinjaman hotel gratis" Reborn tiba-tiba muncul di meja makan. "Ara~ benarkah Reborn-Kun?" Tanya Nana. Reborn mengangguk.

"Silahkan siap-siap.. nanti siang kita akan pindah sementara" Reborn melanjutkan. Tsuna pun menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk siap-siap.

.

.

Tsuna dan keluarga sudah sampai di hotel yang menurut Reborn gratis untuk mereka.. Tempat apakah itu? Vongola Base.

"Ah Okaa-San!" Haru dan Kyoko menyambut hangat Nana. "Ah.. aku lupa.. Hotel ini hanya untuk pria.. kalian wanita tinggal saja di hotel sebelah" Reborn berpura-pura agar para wanita aneh itu tidak menganggu mereka.

Haru,Kyoko,Nana dan Chrome pun mengambil koper mereka dan pergi ke hotel sebelah.

Ah! Saya belum mejelaskan kenapa mereka bisa ada disana.. Mereka juga diundang oleh Reborn.

"KONNICHIWA TSUNA!" suara yang tak lain tak bukan.. Natsu Dragneel. "Ah! Natsu-San!" Tsuna berlari ke arah Natsu yang berdiri bersama teman-temannya itu.

Tsuna dan Natsu pun berpelukan *background bunga-bunga jatuh*. "KONO YAROU! BERANINYA KAU MEMELUK JYUUDAIME! AKU SAJA TIDAK PERNAH DIPELUKNYA SELAMA 5 TAHUN AKU TINGGAL BERSAMANYA" Gokudera berhipotesia.

"..hm? Tsuna ini teman mu ya?" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena melihat kelakuan Gokudera yang aneh.

"Ah! Tsuna.. ini teman-temanku.. Ini Gray,Happy,Erza dan Lucy juga ini Mira" Natsu menunjuk temannya satu-satu untuk diperkenalkan ke Tsuna.

".. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Tsuna membungkukan dirinya. "Yoroshiku" Tsuna hanya menyengir.

"Ah.. KAPAN KITA MASUK! SUDAH PANAS TO THE EXTREAM NIH!" Ryohei mulai kambuh. "Ah.. kita masuk yuk" Tsuna mengambil kopernya dan masuk ke dalam.

Teman-teman Natsu melihat sekeliling. "Ini kamarmu Gray-San, Natsu-San" Tsuna mengarahkan Natsu dan Gray ke kamar mereka.

"WHAT? GUE SEKAMAR SAMA SI ES ADDICTED INI? OGAH!" Natsu mulai kambuh gilanya. "GUE JUGA GAK MAU SEKAMAR SAMA LO! NANTI BADAN GUE PANAS LAGI KENA LO!" Gray pun membalas Natsu dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara mereka berdua.

Ah sudahlah, author gak mau ngebahas duo gila itu. Mari kita lanjutkan. "Lucy-San.. Erza-San kalian tidur disini ya" Tsuna kembali menunjukan kamar untuk Erza dan Lucy dengan berharap mereka tidak seperti Gray dan Natsu.

"Ah, Happy-Chan kau tidur bersama Lambo ya dikamar ini" Tsuna membukakan pintu kamar untuk Lambo dan Happy.

"Ah.. Mukuro dan Hibari-San tidur dikamar ini ya.. Yamamoto dan Gokudera akan tidur dikamar itu.. aku dan Reborn juga Nii-San akan tidur di kamar yang itu" Tsuna menjelaskan.

"OKE TO THE EXTREAM!" Ryohei kambuh lagi.

.

.

.

Semuanya mengantri makanan di sebuah mesin Takoyaki yang dibuat Giannini (A/N: masih inget kan pas itu Lambo mau mesin Takoyaki? DX).  
Setelah mendapat Takoyaki mereka duduk di meja-meja yang tersedia.

"Tempat sepupumu enak.. Natsu" Erza berbisik pada Natsu. "Siapa dulu dong~" Natsu mulai membangga-banggakan dirinya, padahal yang dipuji itu Tsuna-Sepupunya bukan dirinya.

"Itadakimasu!" Semua kompak. Lambo selalu jadi yang pertama dalam menghabiskan Takoyaki karena Takoyaki masuk menu makanan favorit sang sapi kecil itu.

Malam yang indah, Bintang-bintang berkilauan di langit. "Tsuna.." Natsu menepuk pundak Tsuna yang sedang melamun di balkon.

"Um?"

"Mau tidak liburan ke pantai besok?" Tanya Natsu yang sekarang berdiri tepat disamping Tsuna. "Boleh saja" Tsuna menghadap ke sepupunya dan tersenyum semanis-manisnya lebih manis dari gula 50kg.

Mereka pun mulai bercanda-canda dan berbincang-bincang. Jam 10, Natsu pun keluar dari kamar Tsuna dan pergi ke kamarnya sementara Tsuna masih berdiri di balkon memandangi bintang-bintang yang berkilauan dilangit itu.

"Tsuna? Belum tidur?" Ryohei hendak mematikan lampu kamar. "Ah.. aku akan tidur Nii-San" Tsuna berlari masuk dan menutup pintu balkon.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yatta~ akhirnya chappy satu selesai..**

**Oh ya.. Maaf kalo kurang deskripsi.. saya juga ga tau mau nyelipin kemana tuh deskripsi #shot**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks before**


	2. BEACH!

**Akhirnya bisa nge-update next Chapternya~ Ayo.. check it out!**

******_Title: Vacation To Namimori_**  
**_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira, Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima _**  
**_Rate: T untuk jaga-jaga _**  
**_Genre: Humor-General _**  
**_Warning~ Kata tidak baku,humor mungkin garing,dan lain lain_**

.

.

.

.

.

Vacation To Namimori

.

.

.

.

.

By Shironyan HibariAddict18

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna POV:

Aku membuka kelopak mataku sedikit demi sedikit, mengucek-ngucek mataku dan bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Aku melihat Nii-san yang hanya memakai handuk. mataku melirik ke jam dinding dan mengetahui bahwa sekarang sudah jam 06.30.

"Nii-San, Apa ada orang dikamar mandi?" Tanyaku sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Nii-San menggeleng sambil mengancing kemejanya.

"Reborn mana, Nii-San?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Sudah keluar, Tsuna"

Aku meraih handukku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar kami. 15 menit kemudian, aku selesai. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk lain dan mengeluarkan baju yang akan ku pakai hari ini.

"AH TIDAK!" aku mendengar suara yang tak lain tak bukan, suara Nii-San. "Ada apa, Nii-San?" sontak aku bertanya padanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku lupa! Kita akan pergi ke pantai bukan hari ini? Aku malah memakai kemeja! Harusnya aku memakai baju yang lebih santai!" Nii-San membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja nya lalu mengganti bajunya.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ku dan memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam kaos ku yang berwarna biru dengan gambar es krim di depannya itu.

Aku memasukan kepalaku ke dalam lubang kepala di kaos ku. "Nii-San, Mau kemana?" tanya ku sewaktu melihat Nii-San berjalan keluar. "Mau sarapan, aku sudah lapar to the extream!"jawab Nii-San sambil menunjuk perutnya.

Aku meraih celana se-lututku dan memakainya. "Tsuna!" Aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku, tapi setelah aku melihat ke pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Disini, Kora!" Suara itu kembali memanggilku, aku mencari arah suara itu dan menemukan Colonello dijendela.

"Um?" aku berjalan ke arah jendela dengan handuk yang masih berada di bahuku.

"15 menit lagi kita akan berangkat ke pantai"

Aku terkejut, sangat sangat terkejut. Aku melempar handukku sembarangan dan meraih gel rambutku juga sisir. Tak lupa aku mengambil tas ku. Untung saja tadi malam aku mempersiapkan segala perlengkapannya.

Aku memasukan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam tasku lagi dan segera berlari keluar. Oh iya, aku lupa memakai sandal. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar lagi dan mengambil sandalku lalu segera keluar.

Untung kamarku tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu utama. Aku masuk ke dalam bis pribadi Vongola. Aku duduk di samping Natsu. Setelah aku melihat sekeliling, aku menyadari bahwa Dino-San datang. Ia duduk bersama Colonello.

Ya, Colonello-San dan Dino-San baru saja datang hari ini. "Ah.." aku terengah-engah. Aku menyandarkan punggung ku ke kursi.

_empuknya_

pikirku. Aku menutup mataku sebentar dan membukanya lagi. "Ah, Natsu.. Kau akan disini selama berapa hari?" tanyaku pada Natsu.  
"Um.. berapa hari ya?" Natsu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "Ah! 1 minggu saja, Tsuna!" lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, aku harus tersiksa bersama sepupuku yang gila ini selama satu minggu?! TIDAK!

Ya, Dia memang belum menunjukan ke gilaannya sekarang, tapi lihat saja, tak lama kemudian dia akan menggila. "Ah, Ayo berpesta!" Natsu berteriak aneh.

Semua terdiam. "Pesta?" Tanya Nii-San. Natsu mengangguk.

"Mana bisa, Baaka! Kita sudah sampai di pantai!" Reborn memotong. Natsu terdiam. Ah, memang sepupuku yang satu ini tak kalah gilanya dari Nii-San.

Aku keluar sebelum Gokudera. Aku turun dari bis dan melangkah kan kakiku beberapa meter dari bis.

_Indahnya! Segar! Cantik! _

itu yang ada di benakku. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kora? Sana ganti bajumu!" Colonello memotong lamunanku itu. Aku terkejut. Aku meletakkan tasku di kursi pantai yang ada dan melepaskan bajuku. Aku melempar bajuku ke sembarang tempat, aku tidak perduli dengan baju itu lagi.

Normal POV:

Tsuna dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai di pantai. Hibari dan Mukuro berjalan bersama semenjak keluar dari bis itu. "Kyoya.. lepas bajumu.. ayo berenang" ajak Mukuro sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hibari.

"Tidak, Herbivore!" Tentu, Hibari menolaknya mentah-mentah (gak dimasak loh :v). Mana mau seorang Hibari berenang ditempat penuh Herbivora?

"Ayolah, Kyoya**ku**" Mukuro menekan bagian 'ku'nya itu.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Rokudo!" Hibari berjalan pergi dari Mukuro itu. Namun, Mukuro mengejar Hibari. "Ayolah, Kyoya~ Jangan tinggalkan hime-sama disini~" Mukuro mulai gaje.

Hibari berniat berjalan pergi lewat sisi lain namun, dihalangi lagi oleh Mukuro.

"APa maumu, Rokudo?" Hibari mulai marah. "Di-ri-mu!" Mukuro mengeja untuk Hibari entah untuk apa.

"Kau gila, Rokudo. Sekarang pergi dari ku atau ku gigit ka-"

Kecupan hangat nan lembut mendarat di bibir Hibari sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tentu, kecupan dari Mukuro Rokudo.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kyoya~" Mukuro memeluk Hibari.

"lepaskan aku, Rokudo!" Hibari membentak Mukuro sambil berusaha menarik tangan Mukuro yang melingkar di dadanya.

"Tidak Kyoya~" Mukuro mempererat pelukannya.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup, H-Hibari-San, M-Mukuro!" Suara sang Decimo menghentikan ke romantisan mereka berdua.

"T-Tsuna~ I-Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau kira kok~ Aku hanya latihan akting saja" Mukuro pergi menjauh dari Hibari dan berjalan ke arah Tsuna untuk meminta maaf pada kekasih ke duanya itu.

"A-Apa! J-Jelas-jelas aku melihat kau memeluk Hibari-San.. dan.. HUAAAA!" Tsuna menangis kencang sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu.

"K-Kyoya! Bagaimana i-ini? T-Tsuna m-menangis!" Mukuro jadi gagap.

"Mana ku tau, aku punya urusan.. urus saja uke mu itu" Hibari berjalan pergi dengan santainya sementara Mukuro masoh mengejar Tsuna.

.

.

Sementara di bagian lain dari pantai

.

.

"Arrgg.. Siapa yang berani melempar sendal busuk ini kepadaku?" Erza tampak marah, ya.. seram.. sangat seram! "Dia!" Natsu menunjuk ke Gray yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Kono Yarou!" Erza mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Gray yang menganggunya itu. "Gomen.. Erza.. Gomen Erza Gomen Erza Gomen Erza.. gomen Erza gomen Erza.." Gray sepertinya membaca doa agar tidak dihajar oleh Erza yang menakutkan itu.

Karena merasa kasiahan dengan teman seperjuangannya itu, Erza memberi free puk puk pada Gray lalu memeluk Gray. "KYAAAA! ERZA OOC!" Natsu teriak-teriak gaje sambil lari-lari.

Erza hanya terdiam melihat perilaku teman gilanya itu.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat Tsuna

.

.

Tsuna pun berhenti menangis dan duduk di kursi. Ia sedang menikmati segelas jus jeruk segar sebelum Hibari datang. Hibari duduk di kursi sebelah Tsuna. Tsuna mulai merinding, bulu kuduknya pun berdiri seketika Hibari datang.

"Tsunayoshi.." Hibari memanggil Tsuna yang sudah 'ketakutan' setengah mati itu.

"Um?" Tsuna meneguk jusnya lagi.

"Aishiteru"

Omongan Hibari itu membuat Tsuna yang sedang meneguk jusnya memuncratkan jusnya itu.

"Daijoubu yo?" Hibari langsung bangkit dan berdiri di samping Tsuna.

"D-Daijoubu!" Tsuna mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue yang dibawanya.

Hibari hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan duduk kembali

.

.

Matahari pun terbenam, Tsuna dan kawan-kawan masuk kembali ke dalam bis dan ada yang tertidur disana. "Ne, Natsu.. Liburan mu akan berakhir 2 hari lagi kan?" Tsuna bertanya pada Natsu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa.. Aku dan teman-temanku.. akan tinggal di Namimori~" Natsu memeluk Tsuna dengan erat.

Tsuna hanya speechless. Ia depresi.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Akhirnya Tamat! Minna Please Review!  
_**Thanks!


End file.
